


Barren

by littleredchurro



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredchurro/pseuds/littleredchurro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot of Obi-Wan's little bit of journey after Episode III</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barren

It wasn’t the first time he’d been here, of course. There had been a few trips to this sand-covered planet on multiple occasions through the years, the first, of course, being the turning point for likely the galaxy. And it had all been because of him, because of three simple words. “Here, Master. Tatooine.” And with that the entire fate of the galaxy had been altered. And now here he was once more, rough grains of sand catching in his hair as he stood on the small outcropping of hills that overlooked the Lars Homestead. He couldn’t come every day, of course. It was usually a once a week ride on Rue.

                So different from the life he’d led on Coruscant: a thriving city with spires of buildings that reached so far into the sky, they were impossible to see from the lower levels. Speeders clogged the air traffic in a continuous stream through all the standard hours of the day. Obi-Wan assumed that hadn’t changed. His life had altered irrevocably, but Coruscant, he assumed, would always be the thriving city in the Core. Only now, there would no longer be the Jedi looking over it, no more sentinels of peace spreading light in the galaxy. It would continue to thrive, he had no doubt, but he would no longer be there to see it. None of them would. His metaphorical bags were packed and shipped away from that part of his life, and he knew he could no longer return.

                The secret journey from the moon medbase to Tatooine, a bundle carefully wrapped in his arms, had been worrisome at best. For years, his name and his face had been splashed across every HoloNet and datapad across the galaxy: Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Negotiator. Hero of the Republic. And now forced into hiding across the dark expanse of hyperspace to the Outer Rim.

                Obi-Wan had never found his peace in flying. There was less of it in a confined transport now as an outlaw with a child in his arms that would undoubtedly be hunted down by the Empire were they to discover his existence. There was only one viewport in the cabin and Obi-Wan managed to angle himself to glance out of it. The only sight was a blue blur of bright stars streaking by as they leapt across parsecs. His mind was regretfully pulled to Anakin… and the joy his Padawan had found in the stars. He hoped he would find it there now, wherever he was, and wherever he was going….


End file.
